


No one else can fix me, only you

by kpotats



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: F/F, I made Jisu and Lia as different person, I made itzy a bitch in this story, Insecurity, Itzy assemble, Lover - Freeform, because I'm out of characters name, but i love to fill this box, but they change in the end, gxg, i don't know what to tag, lesbian story, people change you know, stranger to lover, talkative! Lia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpotats/pseuds/kpotats
Summary: “Do you always eat here alone?” asked Yeji. Lia heard someone’s approaching her but she didn’t care. “Why do you care?” demanded Lia still eating her food.Yeji know Lia will responded like that but it still annoyed her to hear it. “Do I look like I care? I’m just asking doesn’t mean I care, duh” remarked Yeji back. After that, she walked away from Lia but the next day, Yeji saw herself eating with Lia under the stair. She sat at a safe distance from Lia. At first,  Lia feel weird for having some company during her lunch period but she doesn’t want to ask but after a week they sat without talking to each other but just eat ( they just talked when Yeji or Lia offered some food because they can’t finished it), Lia gave up and asked the question that she wanna know the answer the most.
Relationships: Choi Jisu | Lia/Hwang Yeji
Kudos: 9





	No one else can fix me, only you

“Baby, I’m home” shouted Yeji into her house. She took of her shoes and put it at the shoe’s rack. Lia likes to keep their house clean and neat and she doesn’t like if everyone putting their shoes messily on the hallway. That’s why they have shoes’ rack. She walked down the hallway to the living room where Lia’s was watching Tom and Jerry on the tv.

“Honey, you won’t believe what happen today! The client declined my idea ! How rude of him. He think he so great ? …” Lia’s continue to rambling her days. Yeji kissed her temple when Lia’s continue to rant about her day. She sat beside Lia with a sigh. Lia stopped her rambling when she heard the sigh.

“Are you good?” Asked Lia worried. “I’m good. I just gotta take a shower. You continue to watch the show” Yeji get up and walked towards their rooms. She took of her clothes and walked in the bathroom. After the shower, she put her pajama on (She dislike wearing any pants) and walked out to Lia. 

“I already prepared dinner. Let’s eat together” said Lia while taking Yeji’s finger towards the kitchen. 

“I already ate” stated Yeji. But still followed Lia to the kitchen.

“Its alright. You can accompany me” smiled Lia. Now, they already sat at the kitchen table. Lia made food for 2 people cause she didn’t know Yeji already ate. But, they can eat leftover for breakfast tomorrow. No need to go wasted

“So as I was saying, the client embarrassed me in front of the people. Don’t you think he so rude? He said that idea was so bullshit ….. “ Yeji listened to Lia’s rambling.

Lia, what you can called is a talkative person. She won’t stop rambling until you tell her too. But, Yeji don’t mind it at all because that what made them together until now. 

Yeji knows who is Lia during high school. But she never talked to her because she didn’t have any reason for it But they were in the same year but not in the same group of friends. Lia was a loner. People don’t want to talk to her because she won’t stop talking. That’s why Lia don’t have any friends. People keep teased her because of it. Yeji and Lia have the same accounting class. Their teacher give them homework that needs to be submitted today but none of Yeji’s friends including her finished the homework yet. So, they struggled to finish it before the teacher come. But, not all of them get the balance number.

Yeji, who saw Lia’s just reading a book while other people were struggling to get a balanced number, approached her without thinking. She assumed that Lia had done her homework so she wants to ask Lia.

“Hey, can you help me with this homework” questioned Yeji once standing in front of Lia.

Lia looked up from her book to watched Yeji’s smiling face. “Why do you think I want to help you? Why don’t you do it last week ? Why do you want to it now when we in class? Why..” Lia continued to ask her question non-stop.

“Hey, I just ask you one simple question. Do you want to help or not? The answer is yes or no. Not answer the question with other question” interrupted Yeji. Yeji started to feel annoyed. She never talked to Lia actually so when Lia’s opened her mouth, Yeji now knew what other people feel when talking to her. But Yeji need to finished the homework now.

‘What did I get if I helped you?” Lia raised her left eyebrow.

Wow, so many questioned. Muttered Yeji to herself.

“You get rewards from God If you believe in them for helping people” annoyed Yeji. Is it hard to ask for homework’s help ?

“tch. That’s not very good rewards” uttered Lia still looking at Yeji with a blank face.

“Do you want to help or not?” asked Yeji again. If Lia just answered her question with other question then she off.

“I still want to have my rewards” grinned Lia. That’s it. That’s the last straw so Yeji just walked back to her sit feel so annoyed.

“I don’t know why you need to ask her. You know she so annoying” mumbled Ryujin after seeing their interaction. 

“I just want to ask if she could help because she not struggling like we are now but I don’t know it can be so damn annoying” snorted Yeji still annoyed with Lia.

“Your fault for approaching her in the first place,” remarked her other friends.

At the end of the class, she just handed the unfinished homework to the teacher because she doesn’t care anymore.

They don’t spook anymore since then. Well, Yeji still feels annoyed with Lia. She wants to stay away as far as possible from her.

But thing changes when Yeji saw Lia eating alone under a stair during the lunch period. She doesn’t want to talk to her at first but she cannot see lonely people, because she used the be like that before so she knows the feeling of not having friends. So, she walked towards Lia.

“Do you always eat here alone?” asked Yeji. Lia heard someone’s approaching her but she continued to eat her foods. “Why do you care?” grumbled Lia.

Yeji know Lia will responded like that but it still annoyed her to heard it. “Do I look like I care? I’m just asking doesn’t mean I care, duh” remarked Yeji back. After that, she walked away from Lia but the next day, Yeji saw herself eating with Lia under the stair. She sat at a safe distance from Lia. At first, Lia feel weird for having some company during her lunch period but she doesn’t want to ask but after a week they sat without talking to each other but just eat ( they just talked when Yeji or Lia offered some food because they can’t finish it), Lia gave up and asked the question that she wanna know the answer the most.

“Why are you sitting here with me?” Yeji, knew that this time will come but still don’t want to answer it. “Why do you care?” retorted Yeji back at what Lia’s said to her before.

Lia stay silent because how could Yeji use her words back. But after a while, Yeji spooked

“You know, I once feel like you. Alone with no friends. Gotta eat alone with nobody. Have to stay away from people because people doesn’t like you. I feel you I do really feel you. That’s why I cannot stand to see you sit here eating alone. I joined you here” explained Yeji.

“Why people don’t like you before?” Lia confused ask why people like Yeji don’t have any friends before.

“That for other times for me to explain. But, what matter now that I enjoy eating with you here “ remarked Yeji with a grinned. She actually feel happy and not annoyed when talking to Lia.  
“ tch. You bluffing. Nobody enjoy my company because I talk a lot” snorted Lia while chewing her food.

“Don’t you realized that you haven’t spook to me except for exchanging food every time I sit here?” that question made Lia stop her action. Yes, she do realized that she haven’t spook to her when they sat under the stair together but that doesn’t mean Yeji enjoyed her company.

Yeji, saw the expression on Lia’ face start to talk quickly “ I will be more enjoy if we talk to each other everytime we sit here”

“Don’t you feel annoyed when I start talking?”

“Do you see me annoyed with you when we talking right now?” Yeji raised her eyebrow. Lia shook her head. She really didn’t see Yeji feel annoying with her now.

“So, let’s start be friend now” Yeji smiled.

Since then, they hangout and talked together during lunch time. Nobody from Yeji group of friends know Yeji spent her lunch with Lia and Lia feel so happy to have a friend even for lunch period only. At least, she has someone. Also, Lia always ramble everything to Yeji but Yeji never mind or interrupted her to stop talking.

“You know, I like you” stated Lia one day when they hangout under the stair as usually. It has been more than a month they started hangout together.

“Like me in what way?” smirked Yeji. Lia roller her eyes.

“Like you like a friend you idiot. You don't seem so bad. You listened to whatever I want to say. I don’t even know if you ever pay attention to what I was talking –“ “I always pay attention at whatever you talking about” Yeji interrupted fast.

“Oh yeah?” Lia smiled.

“Yeah, just now you talk about your brother bring a girl home. Yesterday, you talked about you neighbour Mrs. Lopa smacked her son with a broom, Tuesday you talked about why we need to save the turtle. Monday you talked about your mother bought a turkey instead of chicken because she taught that the turkey meat is a chicken in a big size. Last week you talked—”  
“Okay enough enough. Wow, you really listened to me this whole time” smiled Lia. Yeji never saw that smile before. Yes, she had seen Lia’s smile before but never smile like that. That smile made something in Yeji heart and she like the feeling.

“And that’s why I like you” Lia poked Yeji and grinned.

“Hey, we also hangout here. Why not we hangout after this?” asked Yeji

“Do you want people to see you hangout with me?” worried Lia. Well, she know Yeji has the reputation in the school. People will think bad of Yeji by hangout with her. Or maybe the worst, think bad of her because took Yeji away from them.

“pshh, who cares about them? Do you wanna go or not?” asked Yeji again and Lia just nodded her head and both of them smile to each other.

“okay, so now do you want to continue what your family react when they saw the girl that you brother bring to home?”

“Oh yes so—” so they finished their talking till the bell rang.

Then, they started to hangout together. Yeji’s friends find out that its weird at first to see them together.

“Since when do you be friend with that freak?”

“Did the freak do something to you?”

“Does she always nagging when you to hangout together?”

But none of the questions matter because She’s the only one who sees the real Lia. “You know, Lia is not that bad at all. You should really know her first before start judging” this shut up everyone.

It summer break when Lia confessed to Yeji about her feelings. They were hanging out at Yeji’s house watching Tom and Jerry. Its their both favourite cartoon show. But Yeji noticed that Lia was so quiet and nervous. She doesn’t look like herself.  
“Are you okay Lia?” Yeji asked before putting the chips into her mouth.

“uhh uhmm what ?” startled Lia. She was in her own thought. She doesn’t even focused on the cartoon anymore.

‘I asked if you alright. You seem so quiet than usual” stated Yeji now feel worried for Lia.

“Ohh uhmm Im- good. Im good. Why do you say that?” mumbled Lia. Oh my god, I can stand this feeling anymore, whispered Lia to herself. 

“Look even you shuttered. I never heard you shuttered before so its must be something wrong” Now Lia really in the nervous mood. Lia seems so off today.

“Uhmm Ermmm, I think I need to go to the toilet. Yes, toilet” without waiting for Yeji answered, she gets up and when to the bathroom across Yeji’s room. She have been hangout too much time at Yeji’s house now so she know her way around it.

Once, in the bathroom, she takes a breath. Her feeling for Yeji cant been kept as a secret for too long. She doesn’t want to break their friendship for some stupid crushing but she can’t control herself. 

“Okay Lia. Calm yourself. You need to relax. Okay just said straight to her face and run away after that. It's simple. But… I still wanna be friend but I can’t hold myself. I need to confess oh my god what did I have to be in this situation” mumble Lia while wandered in the bathroom. Its been a month since Lia fall in love with Yeji. Well, for the obvious reason, of course, Yeji’s the only want who talk to her and knows the real her. That’s made Lia falling in love with Yeji even more every day. A knock at the door made Lia back to the earth

“Lia, you have been there for too long. Are you sure you okay? Are you sick? Are you having a stomach ache? I can get you a pill” asked Yeji worriedly. She had been waiting for Lia but Lia still in the bathroom for 10 minutes now. For her, that was a long time for people to do their business in the bathroom 

Lia took a breath “Okay, Lia. You can do this. Just run away after confession” determined Lia. With one last courage she opened the door.

“Lia you made me so worried. You good or --–” Yeji been interrupted by Lia’s rushing speech.  
“I like you more than friend. I don’t even know if you were gay or not but I just want you to know that I like you like I want to date you and hold hands and cuddle you but if you want to be friend than I’m okay with it but I just wanna I want to date you” with that, Lia ran out of the bathroom at out of the house. 

That made Yeji speechless. She needs to process what just happened and what Lia just said. After she heard it right, she snapped out of her thought and ran to find Lia.

“Lia, oh my god Lia. Where r u?” Yelled Yeji and ran out of her house. She need to find Lia to discuss this thing. How could that girl just ran away after confessing? She need to stay to listen to what Yeji has to respond first. Yeji ran towards Lia’s house because that is the only other places that she knew Lia will be ran into.

After seeing that the door of Lia’s house has been opened slightly, she knew that Lia ran hurriedly without closing the door properly so she went into her house and closed the door. After taking of her shoes, she went towards Lia’s room. When she saw the Lia bedroom’s door opened she went inside it and saw that Lia was laying on her stomach on the bed.

“Lia, how could you ran away before listening to my answer” sneered Yeji. She put her hands on her waist and stood beside her bed.

“No. I don’t want to be reject” mumbled Lia to her pillow. She still doesn’t put her heads up.

“Who say I want to reject you? I still don’t like people to leave me hanging after they confessed to me” Yeji sat beside Lia. Even, Lia was the only person to done that.

“I don’t want to be rejected but I still wanna be your friend sorry I destroy our friendship” Lia knew Yeji was beside her so she getting more nervous to talk to her.

“Yes, our friendship just been destroyed but not our relationship” stated Yeji in a calm way. 

Lia need time to register what Yeji just said. She pull her head out from the pillow and faced Yeji. “What do you mean by that?” confused Lia.

“I’m gay. Nope, I’m demisexual. I need time to fall in love with people. But, I always spent my time with this one girl who I learned she not so bad herself. After spending more time, I knew that I like her. But she just ran away from me without hearing me said that I like her also” explained Yeji while locking her eyes with Lia.  
They looked at each other for a while because Lia was so happy to hear that from Yeji. She happy that finally someone like her. Nobody like her not even her family ( her parents like her just doesn’t show in the right way) so of course she stunned when she heard Yeji’s confession.

“So… erm,, wanna be my girlfriend?” Lia now sitting beside Yeji while holding her hands.  
“Sure you dummy. You know? I want to confess to you first but you so damn fast” confessed Yeji.

So, they have been a happy couple since the confession. Yeah, every couple face the up and down in relationship but they still going strong every day. One time, they almost break up because of Yeji’s friends.

Lia never hangout with Yeji’s friends because first, she know they dislike her and second, Yeji's friends never invite Lia so why bother to hang out with them.It happen during their college time. They went to the same college with Yeji’s friends also, Yeji in science sport course while Lia in interior design course. They even roommates in the college. (Surprise surprise they got to leave in college’s dorm until the end of their studies).

They sometimes eat outside with only both of them at the college’s cafeteria or other places because Yeji knows Lia feel uncomfortable with her friends. But, one day when they were waiting for their order, Yeji’s friends come to their table.

“Hey Yeji. Long time no see” said Ryujin while approaching them. Her friends went to buy food when they saw her sitting at the table.

“Hey guys, never see you guys buying food here” state Yeji.

“Well, we just wanna try for tonight because someone said that the food from stall no.3 is the best” explained Yuna.

Yeji continue to talk with her friends when their order is being called. “I get our food” Lia get up and walked to the stall.

“I can’t believe you still with the freak” Jisu said after Lia leaving them. ( Let’s just said that Jisu and Lia are different person LOL).

“Guess, that freak name is Lia you know” Yeji rolled her eyes.  
“Don’t she give you a hard time?” asked Charyeong

“What do you mean by that?” Okay, they never talked about Lia with her. All they conversation will not involve Lia as the topic.

“Well, doesn’t she always nagging at you and not stop talking about her life to you? Don’t you feel annoying” answered Jisu.

Yeji is getting angrier. How could her friends, the one she spends time with, judging who she dated? Yes, of course Lia is talkative but that’s what make Lia is Lia.

“Guys, I never heard you guys talk back about my ex before when I’m still dating him. But why did you judge Lia? She never getting fight with you guys. She never did anything to you guys. Just because she had so much to say we all have to hate her. Screw you guys with your opinion” Yeji get up from her table and walked away from her friend. She didn’t want to deal with her friends right now.

“Wait Yeji !” semi-shouted Ryunjin. But Yeji doesn’t care. She saw Lia and walked with her back to their room.

In their room, they eat in uncomfortable silent. Lia always had things to say but not tonight.

“You wanna confess something?” Yeji munch her rice while looking at Lia.

“What do you mean by that?” Lia didn’t look at Yeji.

“Usually when you quiet, you want to say something to me. So just say it now” Yeji stated the obvious.

After some minutes, Lia spooked , “Well, you know I heard you talked with your friends about me”

“So ?” Yeji asked

“You know that its not good to break off your friendship.”  
“They said bad things about you, of course, I have to defend you”  
“But what they said is true right. Sometimes you must feel annoyed at me”

Yeji stopped eating when hearing Lia said that. “For real, I never annoyed at you when you talk about your life”

“I still don’t want you to fight with your friend” Lia look up at Yeji. She also stopped eating her fried rice.

“They said bad things about you. Me as your girlfriend, I should defend you” now, Yeji is getting frustrated. She just want to defend Lia but what did she get back? Lia who feel bad because Yeji defend her.

“But because of me, you guys argued. I never see you guys argued before. Don’t break your friendship because of me you know because friendship also important” uttered Lia. Lia never had friends before, Yeji is her only friends so when seeing Yeji arguing with her friends because of her, breaks Lia heart. She doesn’t want Yeji’s put their relationship first before friendship.

“I don’t care if they're my friends or not. If someone said back things about you, of course, I get angry” exclaimed Yeji

“I think, we have to take a break” whispered Lia but Yeji heard.

“What do you just said?” Yeji raise her eyebrow

“I don’t want you to lost your friends because of me. Your friends are more important you know because you know them before you know me. I don’t have any friends so that why I want you to get a good relationship with your friend. I don’t want some friendship is broken because of relationship.” Lia is almost in tears.

Yeji try to calm herself. She need to be in a right mind so they can settle this in the right way.

“Nope, we are not going to take any break. I’m gonna meet them tomorrow to apologize to them if that’s what makes you happy. Now, im done eating and I’m going to bed” Yeji took her dishes and went to the sink. Lia still at the table staring at her food. When she heard Yeji climbing into her bed, she finished her food and get up to throw away her dishes. She went to her desk to finished her assignment while still thinking about their argument. After she no longer focused on her works, she went to do her night routine before sleep. After getting comfortable on her bed, she laying her side to Yeji and muttered “ Just remember that for me, friendship is more important so please don’t lose them because of me” she kissed Yeji’s forehead and when to bed. But, Yeji also could get any sleep so she heard what Lia said. She cuddles up to Lia’s side “ Just remember that for me, whoever said bad things about you gotta get their ass whooped” grinned Yeji and they went to sleep together.

The next morning, Yeji met her friends and apologized to them but their friends also apologized to her and ask Yeji to bring Lia so they can said sorry face to face. Since then, Lia had started to hangout with her friends.

In the present, Yeji works as a football assistant couch while Lia works as an interior designer at a small company. Lia will get home first before Yeji and prepared their dinner. Lia only work 5 days a week but Yeji works everyday so night is the only time they get to spend their time together. When Yeji is lucky, she got to spend her time with Lia on Sunday. But Lia don’t mind as long as she have Yeji by her side. They have been in relationship for 10 years now and still going strong. (since senior year until work). Lia still ramble about her life and Yeji still listened to whatever Lia had to say and never get boring. That what love someone means.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Sorry for any grammar mistakes  
> 2\. Hope this story made sense  
> 3\. I don't know how to end this story.
> 
> Tumblr: kpotats


End file.
